1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a near-infrared absorption composition, a curable composition, a cured film, a near-infrared cut filter, a solid-state imaging device, an infrared sensor, a camera module, a processed coloring agent, and a method of manufacturing a processed coloring agent.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a video camera, a digital still camera, or a cellular phone with a camera function, a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) which is a solid-state imaging device for a color image is used. In such a solid-state imaging device, a silicon photodiode having sensitivity to a near-infrared ray in a light receiving section thereof is used. Therefore, visibility correction is required and near-infrared cut filters and the like are used in many cases.
As a compound having a near-infrared absorption function, a pyrrolopyrrole coloring agent or the like is known (for example, JP2011-68731A).
Meanwhile, in JP2009-149849A, a processed pigment obtained by coating a pigment having a maximum absorption wavelength in a visible range with a block copolymer having a pigment adsorptive block and a pigment non-adsorptive block is disclosed.